Intoxicating
by Heroes Fly-Minho's Hero Limps
Summary: HELLFIRE ONE-SHOT: Teresa was planning on going out that night. But how was Aris supposed to resist?
-Intoxicating-

-Another Hellfire oneshot! I'm trying to write about heterosexual relationships again, but it has been a while. Minewt is such a good distraction, lol. But here's some lovely Aris x Teresa action, only rated M because of a certain scene I was unsure about when rating this... ;) I hope you like it, even if it's not my usual work, considering there are no gay guys named Minho or Newt. But a writer should be able to write outside of comfort zone, so here ya go! Reviews are always welcome-

Aris couldn't remember the last time he'd been seduced in such a way.

It was supposed to be a quiet night. Teresa had been invited to a party consisting of female demons gossiping together. Aris had wanted to be no part of that and besides, it wasn't as though he was invited. So, here he was, settling in for an evening alone at home. He stretched out on the luxurious satin-sheeted bed, head on the pillows and eyes on the TV screen on the opposite wall. There really wasn't much on that was all that interesting and he really didn't want to watch anything much at all.

He'd rather have his mate beside him in bed, content with her side up against his and her arm across his waist. He sighed. Why did Teresa have to leave tonight?

"All right, I'm coming out!" Teresa's voice rang from the closed door of the bathroom and there was a click as she turned the doorknob. Strolling into the room, she struck a pose with her hands on her hips. "How do I look?"

Aris's jaw dropped. "Uhh..."

A light and knowing giggle passed from her lips. "I'm going to assume that's a good answer then."

"Good" didn't even begin to cover it. He could barely take his eyes from her. She wore a leather skirt and ankle-high boots, showing off the delectable length of her legs. Her wispy white shirt bared her shoulders and collarbones; she had to be wearing something strapless beneath. A flush crept up into his face at the teasing hint of her curves that that shirt showed off beautifully.

He temporarily forgot the english language. "Um."

"Oh, Aris, have I struck you speechless?" Teresa asked. The glee was evident in her voice, as was the mischief in her blue eyes. She'd been doing this to him all night, teasing him, seducing him; all the while, she knew she'd be leaving him here alone and aching for her.

Aris narrowed his eyes. "You're enjoying it entirely too much," he replied lightly. "I am not...speechless. I was trying to think of a polite way to tell you that that is hardly decent clothing for a party."

"You're such a liar." Rolling her eyes, she smirked at him. "It's a party for DEMONS, Aris. It's not like we're innocent little humans."

"You could learn a thing or two from innocent humans."

"Oh please; you love it when I wear things like this. And besides, I don't know any innocent humans."

"What about Minho?"

"Ha!" Teresa barked in laughter, shaking her head. "Trust me, Aris, I've talked to Newt a couple of times," she chuckled. "There is nothing innocent about Minho."

Aris pointedly shifted his gaze back onto the glowing television screen. "I'm not even going to ask you what Newt said concerning THAT matter."

"Oh, but you don't really think it's bad, do you?" she asked with a tinge of anxiety. She glanced down at herself and tugged the hem of her skirt into place.

Aris sighed. No, he didn't think it was bad. But he wished she'd been wearing that delicious outfit for him, instead of leaving to join some party. "It's fine," he reassured. "Though Sonya may say something about the leather."

"Ugh, she always has some snide comment about me." Huffing indignantly, Teresa rounded the bed to stand at his side. Her arms were crossed. "I think she's jealous."

"Jealous? Of what?"

"Of me."

He blinked up at her through puzzled violet eyes. "Why?"

"Why do you think?" she asked, arching a brow. "She's taken a liking to you."

This struck him speechless again. Demons never pursued another demon's mate. It was a great form of disrespect, just underneath the complete violation of possession. But he'd met Sonya before and she'd never said a word to him that implied anything. "Really?"

"She'd never say it to your face," Teresa told him in annoyance. "But every time I'm out with her, she has to ask about you and it's dreadfully irritating." She then switched into a high imitation of Sonya: "'So, Teresa, how is Aris doing lately? Is Aris coming to the party tonight? Why didn't he come, I was looking forward to seeing him.' Ugh. She drives me crazy."

Aris leaned his head back against the pillows and smiled sympathetically. "Try not to incinerate her," he advised. "It could make things awkward."

"I'll do my best." Her lips tipped up at the corners and one of her hands smoothed over his short dark hair. He held back a little noise at her cool fingers on his scalp. "Well, I should leave soon," she went on, drawing her hand from him. "Unless there's anything else I need to complete this wonderful outfit?"

Chuckling at her, he reached out to pull playfully at the hem of her shirt. "Like you said, it's wonderful."

She caught his hand, thumb sliding along the back of his palm to his wrist. His pulse jumped. "Thank you."

For a moment, neither moved. Aris nearly jerked in surprise at Teresa's thumb still rubbing back and forth over his wrist. She was going to be late if she didn't leave soon. Savoring her touch on his skin, he glanced up at her face in confusion. When he saw her expression, it sent a flash of heat straight through him. She was just as reluctant as he was to part ways. He could see it in the way she bit her lower lip, her fingers curling around his. An idea entered his mind, a truly sinful idea that made him feel like this night was suddenly about to get a lot better.

He wanted to see how well SHE could take a bit of teasing.

Moving to a more comfortable position, he took her fingers in his lovingly. "You don't seem to be in any hurry to leave," he pointed out. With a devilish smile at her, he guided her fingers to his mouth and kissed her knuckles.

"I'm not," she admitted, fighting a smile at the touch of his lips.

Triumph was already flickering inside him. "So stay," he murmured.

"I can't," she tried, the regret ringing in her voice. "I wish I could..." She swallowed as he kissed her knuckles again before dropping her hand; he reached out and placed his hand on her hip. The leather of her skirt didn't disguise the curve of her hip beneath and the longing for her doubled inside of him. A tiny gasp left her when he reeled her in closer to him.

"Tell them you have to cancel," he told her lowly. "Tell them something kept you away for the night."

A breathless laugh. "What if they ask what that 'something' is? What do I say then?"

Aris smiled darkly. He could smell her perfume this close, and it was the intoxicating blueberry scent of Viniim. "Me."

"Aris..." It came out in an exhale, as Aris's fingertips inched up the bottom of her shirt to reveal her stomach. Teresa's hands fell to his shoulders as he swung his legs over the bed and faced her; gently, he placed a soft kiss to her stomach and bit back a whimper at her bare skin. He wanted to taste more of her, every single beautiful inch of her. He settled for dropping another kiss just above her navel and listening to her whine.

"Darling," he whispered reverently, "Resa..."

His hands moved under her shirt to caress the small of her back. It curved sinfully under his touch. "St—stop, love, I can't," she managed. "But you make it so hard."

"Then give in to me."

"I promised my friends."

"And I am promising you," Aris murmured, looking up at her, "that if you stay, I'll give you a night they never could."

She stared at him. The utter want swimming in her gaze was enough to make his breath hitch. She was so devastatingly perfect, raven hair pulled into a bun and with that heart-stopping leather skirt. He would've given anything to ruin that perfection, to run her hair between his fingers and see that skirt forgotten on the floor.

"Teresa," he tried once more, telling himself it would be the last time before he let her go. "Stay."

Apparently, he wouldn't be letting her go, because in the next moment she'd grabbed his collar and kissed him. At the hot press of her lips, he didn't hesitate to reach for her waist, to sigh into her mouth. His Teresa, all his, forever. The thought spurred him on and he leaned back, dragging her with him. His back met the mattress first and she sank on top of him like melting chocolate. The hard lines of his body fit addictively with her seductive curves. He wound his fingers into the ties of her bun and combed her hair into loose black waves. She was straddling his hips, thighs grazing the denim of his jeans. One of her hands slipped under his black tee and traced a path up his side.

"Yes," he sighed in adoration, wanting only more of her touch. His hands roamed up her back and back down again. He splayed his hands at the back of her skirt and she gasped.

"Wait," she mumbled into his mouth and pulled back. There were mere inches between their mouths, but it was too far for him. He leaned up to capture her lips again. Laughing, she drew away even more. "Aris, I really do have to go."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"Not anymore." He skimmed his fingertips up her thighs, reveling in the smooth heat of her skin.

She shivered under his touch. "They'll be angry with me, love."

"Let them be angry," Aris murmured. Leaning up again, he nuzzled into the crook of her neck. When he inhaled her glorious scent, he heard her whine softly. "I want you, Resa."

He continued at her neck, placing kisses along her skin and running his teeth over the line of her throat. Above him, she trembled, fingers curling in his hair. When he scraped his fangs over the juncture of her neck and shoulder, she muttered, "screw it." It was what he'd been waiting to hear all night. In a second, she was pressing their mouths together again, stealing all of his air in a rough kiss. He lifted his hips from the mattress, meeting hers. He moaned at the same time she did and he swore, he'd never heard anything so beautiful. Grasping her waist, he nimbly flipped them over in bed.

"I—I should call...Sonya," Teresa stammered out, as he mouthed across her collarbone. "Let her know I—I'm not c—coming." Her breath caught when he sat up and pulled up the hem of his shirt. The fabric peeled up his body, showing off the toned muscle of his stomach, his chest. He dropped it on the mattress without a second thought.

"Yeah," he breathed raggedly. "Definitely need to call her." Sonya was the last person on his mind, however. He was much more concerned with the demon goddess laying across the sheets before him, her neck flushed and her knees about his hips. Her eyes traveling over him were intoxicating.

"U—um," she choked out. "So, can I—?"

She made it no farther. A squeak escaped her as his palms shaped to her thighs. Aris loved every centimeter of her creamy skin in his hands. Damn Sonya and the others. The only demon seeing Teresa tonight was him. His fingertips met the bottom of her skirt and then continued; the leather bunched up around her thighs, high enough for the tips of his fingers to graze fabric beneath. He caught one glimpse of the blood-red lace she was wearing and whimpered out loud. He wasn't going to be able to stop.

Teresa let out a little noise and he lifted his eyes to her face, gaze foggy with want. Her lips were quirked up, a curl of hair trailing across her face. She swallowed when their gazes met. "I can understand why Sonya's jealous now," she said quietly, and then her sexy little grin widened. "You're incredible."

His self-control flew out the window. Bending over her, he brought his lips roughly to her neck. Clutching his shoulder blades, she let him leave indents with his fangs on her throat. She only mewled in pleasure, never in pain. Her claws drew lines in his back, making him moan into her shoulder. "Teres—" He broke off when he noticed her hands leave him momentarily. She was scrambling to grab the bottom of her shirt, tugging it up her stomach. At the sight of the pale skin there, he helped her strip the fabric upward. Arching her back up, she let him get the bothersome clothing off, leaving her in her skirt and bra. Her bra matched the devilish scarlet of her underwear and made a gorgeous contrast with her cream-colored skin.

Leaving her arms sprawled above her head, she gazed up at him, chest rising with each breath. Something softened her expression and she nearly smiled. "I love you," she mumbled, as though it was something to be shy about.

"Oh, darling thing, I love you too," he replied at once, overcome with how much he felt right then. She was his entire world and he couldn't believe that a demon like her would let him see her like this, touch her like this.

She went to move her arms, but he was faster. With one hand, he pinned her wrists above her head. A tiny gasp escaped her. Slowly, he slid a hand up her hip to her stomach. He moved at an agonizing pace and she squirmed when he reached her ribcage. "Please," she begged. "Please, just—"

He covered her next words with a smoldering kiss, catching her bottom lip in his teeth. Her spine curved beneath him, a wordless plea. He was nearly reverent in the way he touched her, cupping her breast and listening to her whine pleadingly. The lace of her bra was in the way, but he was too caught up in the feel of her under his fingers to care. His palm moved in slow circles and he heard her panting beneath him. Her eyes were closed, chin tipped up, and she bit her lower lip. It was unbearably sexy. Swallowing a low sound, Aris moved his hand to her other breast. She shuddered when he pushed his hand beneath her bra, his skin hot on hers. His palm slid over the taut peak of her breast and she groaned.

"Aris," she gasped out, but she didn't need to say anything. Utterly drunk on touching her, Aris had pulled his hand from her and was working at the clasp at the front of her bra. He was already imagining her bare in front of him as she'd been so many times before, feeling her in the dark, hearing her against him...

But he'd settle for getting this damn bra off first.

He'd just heard the snap of the clasp when suddenly, there was the most horrible noise: her cell phone ringing. His movements faltered and Teresa blinked up at him, wide-eyed. Her lips were parted slightly, her hair wild, and there was a mocking hint of skin from the open clasp of her bra. "Ignore it," Aris said and bent to kiss down her chest. He growled when fingers in his hair pulled him gently away.

"No, Aris, I—I think it's Sonya," Teresa replied, stammering over a giggle at his advances. Her breaths were still shaky though and there was regret in her expression when she pushed Aris away.

"Nooo." Sitting up with his arms braced on the bed, he frowned down at her. "It was such a great night..."

"That was not a 'great night.' That was just you wanting me." Smirking at him, she sat up too; her fingers were already hooking together her bra again.

"Which is a great night—"

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I gotta answer this." Slipping back into her shirt, Teresa flexed her fingers and then plucked a silver cell phone out of thin air. She pushed her hair back and lifted the device to her ear. "Hello? ...Sonya? Yeah, I'm on my way...No, I did not get distracted...Where are we going tonight anyway?"

The conversation wasn't ending anytime soon. And Teresa was already clambering out of bed again and fixing her rumpled skirt. The only pause occurred when she dropped a kiss on Aris's forehead, painfully short. She finger-combed her hair while she laughed at something Sonya had said. In a few seconds, there'd be no evidence of their heated moments together.

Sitting down on the mattress, Aris ran a hand over his hair and watched her. His heart constricted. She still looked gorgeous, all ruffled from his kisses and in those damn boots... He huffed and dropped his gaze to the mattress instead. It was gonna be a lonnnnng night.


End file.
